


A Dance to Remember

by TheFoolsKnightober (TheFoolsKnight)



Series: Flufftober 2020 [8]
Category: The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Disabled Character, Disabled Magnus Bane, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, High School, M/M, Physical Disability, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnightober
Summary: Flufftober Day 8 - DanceFor the first time since Magnus met with an accident that affected him in ways more than one, he is going to prom with his boyfriend Alec, who wants nothing more than to be sure that everything is perfect that night.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948024
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	A Dance to Remember

"Thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty-five…"

Jace paused from where he was passing by, and whistled at Alec, who was busy lifting weights in the backyard of their home.

"You already have hella jacked-up arms, you know."

"You can never be too sure," Alec said, breathing heavily, taking a break from lifting to look at Jace. "It's my first prom with him. It needs to be perfect."

"Yeah, but-" Jace made a few flailing gestures before he continued. "You're pretty strong already. And I'm pretty sure he's not all that heavy. You'll be able to lift him easily."

"I don't just have to lift him," Alec pointed out. "I have to lift him for a really long time. Three minutes at the least. And I have to move while lifting him. I'll need all the arm strength I can get."

Jace snorted. "You're really into him, aren't you?"

Alec shot Jace a sloppy glare. "Yes. What about it?"

"Ah, nothing." Jace waved at him before making his way towards the storage shed. "You go on. I'm sure Magnus will appreciate it a lot."

"I hope so," Alec muttered, low enough that Jace wouldn't be able to hear him, then went back to lifting weights.

"Do I pick the blue suit or the black suit?"

Alec looked desperately at Isabelle, who was carefully scrutinizing the two suits in question. 

"Blue, obviously," she said almost immediately, picking up the hanger with the blue suit and holding it out towards Alec. "You're seriously overthinking suits?"

"I'm not overthinking," Alec protested, taking the suit from her. "I'm just- I just want everything to be perfect."

Isabelle's eyes softened. "It  _ will  _ be perfect, Alec. Have some faith."

"I do," Alec said. "But, you know, it's our first prom together and his first prom after the accident. I just want him to have a great night."

"And he will have a great night," Isabelle said. "With you by his side, he'll definitely have a great night."

Alec nodded, obvious relief filling his features. "Great! Now, let's go, we also need to get your dress."

The days passed by in a daze of giddy nervousness, and soon, Alec found himself entering the school gym which had been redecorated for the purpose of prom. Alec paused on the entryway, letting Jace and Isabelle and their dates pass him, his eyes flicking around the hall, looking for Magnus. 

Magnus had told him that he would come to school with his friends, and a few moments later Alec spotted them, sitting at a table in the corner and talking. 

Alec walked over to them, wringing his fingers together inside his suit pockets. When he neared the table, he said, 

"Magnus?"

Magnus turned around as much as he could, his face breaking out into a beaming smile when he saw Alec. He said something to his friends and then carefully wheeled away from them and towards Alec.

When he got close enough, Magnus held up his arms towards Alec and said, his eyes flickering appreciatively up and down Alec's form, "You look beautiful, my love."

Alec looked at him, dressed in a simple black tuxedo with green highlights that brought out his eyes. "As do you."

Magnus smiled at him, the smile turning his eyes to liquid amber. "Shall we find a place to sit?"

"Oh yes," Alec said, snapping out of his reverie, and gestured at Magnus's wheelchair. "May I?"

Magnus paused consideringly for a moment, and then moved his hands away from the large wheels on either side of him. "You may."

Not more than an year ago, Magnus had been in a terrible accident. One that had taken his mother away, and had rendered him paralyzed from the waist down.

It had been a long, difficult year for Magnus, and though they had been dating for only about a third of that time, Alec wanted this night to be memorable for Magnus.

They found an empty table tucked away in the corner and sat there, sharing drinks and snacks and quips and jokes, and the occasional kiss when no one was looking. When a few hours passed and the first slow song of the night began to play, Alec stood up, wiping any residual food off his hands before he extended one to Magnus.

"Magnus," he said in a low voice, his heart beating fast in his chest. "Will you dance with me?"

Magnus titled his head curiously. "You know I can't-"

"I know," Alec said, unable to explain how he had planned for them to dance. "It's just, I-"

He stepped closer to Magnus, letting his hands hover about his waist. "Can I?"

Magnus smiled at him, a curious spark in his eyes. "You can."

Alec sighed in obvious relief and curled one arm around Magnus's waist, the other hooking under his knees, gently lifting him up from the wheelchair. Magnus's arms went around Alec's shoulders, holding tight, and Alec could sense the tension in Magnus's body. Jace had been right - Magnus  _ was  _ pretty light.

Stepping closer to the dance floor, Alec slowly began to say to the tune, carrying Magnus in his arms. Magnus looked at him, a pleased smile on his lips as he watched Alec's attempt at dancing.

"I don't know how to dance, sorry," Alec said, shuffling his feet and slowly twirling Magnus around. Magnus laughed, and his eyes crinkled and shone as he lay his head against Alec's shoulder.

"Don't be," he said with a small grin. "I love this. I love you, Alexander."

Alec grinned back, and the dance that started out awkward slowly evolved into perfect smoothness, Magnus holding on to Alec, their eyes never leaving each other's as they danced. The two of them were in their own little circle, a dimensional pocket that had somehow been chipped away from the rest of the world. The night passed on, and Magnus and Alec danced on and on. 

In the end, Alec managed to hold on only for seven songs, and every single one of them had been worth it.


End file.
